Die Sauna
Die Tür zur Bio-Sauna schloss sich. Sonja ging die hölzernen Stufen, bis zur höchsten Bankreihe hinauf und setzte sich. Das musste bestimmt schon ihr 100. Mal sein, dass sie hier war. Die Wärme brachte schon immer so ein reinigendes Gefühl, welches sie sich nicht entgehen lassen mochte. Sie legte ihr Handtuch zurecht und streckte sich darauf aus. Sie schloss die Augen und genoss die Zeit. An guten Tagen konnte sie bis zu 3 Stunden hier drin verbringen. Obwohl sie es liebte, dieses allumfassende Gefühl um ihren Körper wogen zu lassen, konnte sie ihn nicht ansehen. In ihren Augen, hatte sie ihre Schönheit schon vor vielen Jahren eingebüßt. Mit 63 hat man mehr als nur ein paar Grübchen und Falten, über die man sich beklagen könnte. Und obwohl sie sich für ihr Aussehen hasste, wollte sie sich ihr altes Hobby nicht nehmen lassen. Für sie war die Sauna, neben der Schauspielerei, eine der letzten Sachen, die diese alten Knochen noch mit einer Zeit verbanden, die schon lange Vergangenheit war. Doch daran wollte sie jetzt nicht denken. Sie drehte sich auf die Seite und versuchte die Wärme in sich aufzunehmen, doch nach einer Zeit begann sie sich unwohl zu fühlen. Ihre massigen Brüste schwitzten stärker als ihr lieb war. Wenn sie so aufeinander lagen, wurde es unangenehm nass zwischen ihnen. Besser, sie legte sich wieder auf den Rücken. Sie öffnete die Augen und sah in einen, an der Holzwand lehnenden, Handspiegel. Sieh dich doch nur an, dachte sie. Als wenn meine Gedanken noch nicht genug wären, muss ich meinen fetten Körper auch noch in einem Spiegel begutachten. Sie wandte sich schnell ab und legte sich wieder auf den Rücken. Nach einiger Zeit hörte sie die Tür sich öffnen und schließen. Jemand war herein gekommen. Schade. Sie mochte es, dass es hier immer so leer war. Aber damit musste man leben. Sie konnte schlecht eine ganze Sauna für sich beanspruchen. Vermutlich war es nur eine genauso alte und hässliche Vettel wie sie. Niemand vor dem man sich schämen müsste. Sie lag noch eine Weile in der milden Hitze, bis sie ein leichtes Durstgefühl zu spüren begann. Sie öffnete die Augen und schrie einen erstickten laut aus ihrer erhitzten Kehle. Der Spiegel war direkt vor ihrem Gesicht. Eine Hand hielt ihn und sie sah, dass sie zu einem jungen, vielleicht 40 Jährigen Mann gehörte, der neben ihr Stand. „Gehört der Ihnen, schöne Frau?“ Will der mich auf den Arm nehmen?!,' '''dachte sie und sah ihn nur an. „Ich dachte, eine Frau wie Sie, an einem Ort wie diesen hat doch sicher immer einen Spiegel parat, nicht wahr?“ Er ließ ein breites Lächeln sehen. Sonja war verwirrt und sauer. Mit sowas hatte sie nicht gerechnet. Sie sah ihm in die Augen, um nach Sarkasmus zu suchen. „Nein, das ist ganz sicher nicht mein Spiegel und du kannst mich mal, dich so unhöflich anzuschleichen.“ „Ich kann dich mal? Was? Zum Essen einladen? Oder geht es gleich zu mir?“ Sein Lächeln wurde noch breiter. ''Das ist ein Alptraum, dachte sie. Das muss ein Alptraum sein. Warum geh ich denn hierhin, in die Bio-Sauna? Weil hier kein Mann reinkommt und wenn, dann ganz sicher kein junger, aber das! Sie konnte nicht klar denken. Der will mich doch verarschen und... und was? Vergewaltigen? Nein! Das hatte ich schon früher einmal erlebt und bin nur knapp mit meinem Leben entkommen. Wie komme ich hier nur wieder raus? Wird er mich bedrohen. Wird er mich hier, auf diesem heißen Handtuch rammeln und dann umbringen? ''Ihr kam eine Idee. „Zu dir?“, sagte sie leicht brüchig und versuchte, die Fassung zu wahren. „Ja, doch, finde ich gut, hübscher.“ „Na dann haben wir doch einen Deal!“ Er klatschte sich in die Hände. Sie sah auf seinen anderen Arm. Er war hinter seinem Rücken. Sie würde wetten, dass er dort etwas versteckte. Sie griff nach seiner Schulter um ihn zu zeigen, dass sie aufstehen wollte. Seine Augen zogen sich schnell zusammen und er funkelte sie an. „Was soll das denn jetzt werden?“ Er packte sie am Arm. „Ich will nur aufstehen, damit wir gehen können.“ Oja, sie würden gehen, aber wenn sie erst einmal draußen war und wieder Menschen sehen würde, würde sie schon aus dieser Situation flüchten können. „Oh“, sagte er in einem bedauerndem Tonfall. „Ok.“ Er ließ sie aufstehen. Sie nahm ihr Handtuch und versuchte ihm verführerisch zuzuzwinkern. Im Augenwinkel konnte sie seinen erigierten Penis sehen. ''Was soll das?, dachte sie. Was bist du nur für ein Mensch? Sie ging die Stufen hinab und griff nach der Tür und zog. Sie rührte sich nicht. Sie zog stärker. Sie bewegte sich keinen Zentimeter. „Oh, die habe ich wohl abgeschlossen, als ich reingekommen bin“, sagte er. „Dann komm doch her süßer und schließ sie auf.“ Ihr Körper wollte zittern, aber sie konnte sich halbwegs beherrschen. Die Schauspielausbildung hat mal wieder ihren Wert bewiesen. „Ach, willst du denn wirklich so dringend raus?“ Er provoziert es, e''r will Gewalt anwenden. Das einzige was ihn noch aufhält ist meine Fassade. Wenn ich sie aufrecht erhalte, wird er keinen Grund haben mich zu verletzten oder schlimmeres…'' „Ich dachte, das ist der Plan.“ „Liebes, ich denke, ich habe es eigentlich ganz gern hier. Jetzt komm her. So jemand hässliches wie dich hatte ich noch nie im Bett.“ Sonja begannen die Tränen aufzusteigen. Sie konnte das alles nicht glauben. Doch sie blieb stark. Sie ging nicht darauf ein. „Ich weiß, dass du dort ein Messer hast.“ „Ich weiß, dass du weißt, dass ich dort ein Messer habe“, erwiderte er prompt und sein Grinsen begann eine unnatürliche Größe anzunehmen. Bleib in der Rolle Sonja! Lass es nicht eskalieren!, ''dachte sie. ''Hoffentlich fällt er darauf rein. Sie hatte angst, doch ihre Gedanken begannen die Panik zu verlieren. Ihr verloren geglaubter Wille zum Leben erfüllte sie. Sie streifte ihr verletzliches ich ab, wie die Haut einer Schlange und begann die Lage zu berechnen. Wenn sie die richtigen Worte findet kann sie gewinnen. Daran glaubte sie nun so fest sie konnte und sprach: „So, ich sage dir was ich denke. Du möchtest Sex. Ich möchte Sex (SICHER NICHT!) und ehrlich gesagt, stehe ich auf harte Männer, wie dich.“ Sie legte sich auf eine Holzbank. „Komm doch einfach und nimm diese hässliche, alte, Hure, wenn es dir so gefällt.“ Er stand etwas unentschlossen da. Sie konnte sehen, dass sie ihn verwirrt hatte. Damit hatte er nicht gerechnet. Sie tat willig, trotz seiner Worte, trotz der verschlossenen Tür. Er hatte sein Ziel nicht erreicht. Sie konnte sogar sehen, dass seine Erektion abnahm. Nach einer halben Minute, die ihr wie eine Ewigkeit erschien, sah er langsam nach unten auf sein Messer. „Weißt du“, sagte er, „ich mag mein Messer. Es hatte meinem Vater gehört. Er war ein großer Mann. Er hat schon meine Mutter damit geschnitten und später durfte ich dabei sogar zusehen. Sie hat immer so geschrien und geweint. Es war erfrischend. Einmal hat er es dann zu weit getrieben. Hat eine Arterie erwischt. Er liebte sie, während sie in seinen Armen verblutet ist. Das ist etwas, was mir nie aus dem Kopf ging. Als er es mir gab, habe ich seine Tradition fortgeführt. Ich hatte bisher viele Frauen, war ein richtiger Herzensbrecher und wie ich das sehe, habe ich wohl die perfekte, nächste Kandidatin gefunden. Glaubst du ich sehe nicht, dass dich das angeht. Denkst du ich kann nicht sehen, wie du zitterst. Ich muss sagen, du bist schon was besonderes. Doch auch wenn du vielleicht eine gute Schauspielerin bist kann ich dir versichern, dass das, was ich mit dir vorhabe, sehr schwer zu mögen ist. Du wirst sterben…Fotze. Ich werde dich töten.“ Die neuen Kräfte wollten weichen. Wenn sie nicht schon liegen würde, wäre sie bestimmt umgefallen. Jetzt musste sie doch noch um ihr Leben kämpfen, aber sie war wie gelähmt und ihr Kopf fühlte sich heiß und matschig an. Kopfschmerzen begannen sich auszubreiten. Doch trotz ihrer Panik, trotz ihrer Schmerzen, empfand sie tief in sich eine leise Befriedigung. Vielleicht zum ersten Mal in ihrem Leben, hatte sie mit ihrem Selbsthass, zumindest zu einem Teil, umgehen können. Doch daran durfte sie jetzt nicht denken. Sie war in Lebensgefahr. Und wenn der Angriff schon nicht mehr zu vermeiden war, so konnte sie ihm zumindest noch einen reinwürgen. „Ich liebe es geschnitten zu werden“, sagte sie. „Komm her, mach mich kalt, darauf habe ich schon lange gewartet:“ Sie breitete ihre massigen Arme aus. „Jetzt hör auf damit!“, brüllte er und stürzte sich auf sie. Sie rollte zur Seite aber er bekam sie zu fassen. Er drehte sie gewaltsam auf den Rücken und stieß das Messer in ihre linke Brust. Schmerz explodierte, doch sie nutzte das, um sich zu drehen. Er versuchte das Messer herauszuziehen, aber der Winkel machte es schwer. Sie schrie und dennoch legte sie sich fast auf das Messer, damit er nicht genug Kraft aufbringen konnte es zu entfernen. Ein großer Blutfleck begann sich unter ihnen auszubreiten. Sie griff mit beiden Händen nach seinem Gesicht. Er hob abwehrend einen Arm, hatte aber die Hand des anderen noch am Messer. So konnte er nur eine Hand von ihr abwehren, aber mit der anderen erreichte sie ein Auge von ihm und drückte zu. Er stieß einen Laut zwischen seinen zusammengepressten Zähnen hervor und der Griff seiner Hände lockerte sich. Das Adrenalin ließ Sonja alles wie in Zeitlupe sehen. Sie nahm jetzt selbst das Messer, wand es aus seinem Griff und zog es heraus. Er hielt sich das verletzte Auge, versuchte jetzt aber wieder an das Messer zu kommen. Sie ließ es los und während er danach packte, quetschte sie auch sein anderes Auge. „Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh. Du Schlampe. Du hast mich blind gemacht, ahhhhhhhh.“ „ICH MACH DICH MEHR ALS NUR BLIND!“ „Du wirst hier sterben,“ stieß er zwischen seinen Zähnen hervor. „Auch wenn du mich tötest. Die Tür wird sich nicht öffnen. Sie ist alt, nicht so alt wie du, aber sie braucht einen kleinen Trick, damit sie aufgeht und Kraft. Ohja, eine Menge Kraft und die hast du NICHT“ Ihre Brust blutete wie ein Wasserfall. Aus dem großen Fleck war mittlerweile eine riesige Lache geworden. Sie dampfte. „Dann öffne du sie!“ „Ich, ich sterbe lieber als das!“ Er startete seine nächste Attacke, doch sie hatte immer noch die Waffe. Er griff in das Messer und kreischte auf. Sie stach zu und stach zu. Sie war in Rage, angesichts dieser Aussichtslosigkeit und seines Vorhabens. Sie war wie wild. Er fiel auf den Boden, doch sie war nicht aufzuhalten. Sie machte noch weiter, als er schon lange aufgehört hatte zu atmen. Irgendwann senkte sie die Waffe. Ihre Brust pochte und ihr Gesicht war aschfahl. Nach einiger Zeit begann sie nach seinem Schlüssel zu suchen. Er war nackt, also musste er irgendwo anders im Raum sein. Sie fand ihn schließlich oben, dort, wo er sie erstmals angesprochen hatte. Sie wankte zur Tür und wurde sich schmerzlich bewusst, was er zu ihr gesagt hatte. Sie hoffte, dass er falsch lag. Sie schob den Schlüssel ins Schloss. Sie drehte ihn, doch weit kam sie nicht. Als der Schlüssel zu der Stelle kam, an der der Riegel weggeschoben werden müsste, kam er zum halt. Sie versuchte es wieder. Es war vergebens. Egal wie lange oder mit wie viel Kraft sie es versuchte, sie konnte den Schlüssel nicht weiter drehen. Der Raum war vom Geruch des Kampfes erfüllt und die Hitze machte ihr stark zu schaffen. Sie schrie, auch wenn sie ahnte, dass sie durch die dicke, fensterlose Tür niemand hören konnte und das gab ihr den Rest. Sie sackte zusammen und weinte. Kategorie:Mittellang Kategorie:Mord